


All in Love

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship<br/>Dom! Richard/Sub! James<br/>Richard Hammond MEME</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Love

Richard smiled down at James, though James was not able to see it. Richard had spent part of the evening getting James to this point. James was naked, kneeling in the middle of the bed, his arms bound to and stretched out before him with a gag and blindfold on. His white arse up and waiting for Richard's inspection. Right now Richard had already filled James with a wide butt plug, filling him but not quite long enough to hit his prostrate, somewhat annoying the bound man.

Standing beside the bed, naked, Richard slowly ran this hand up and down his own cock. But he wasn't ready to fill the man before him just quite yet. James was a patient man, easily annoyed, but he was patient and Richard used that personality trait to his advantage.

Richard knew one way to break through that. Picking up something that he had left for just the purpose on the end of the bed, he stood beside the bed, then swung. 

The small round paddle made a solid connection with Jame's bum. Filling the room with the 'thump' sound. The bound man grunted with the hard contact.

The paddle was swung several times, each spot it came in contact with, making the skin red. and warm to the touch. Richard made sure he paddled all over his arse, not missing a spot of solid muscle that was presented to him.

Pulling away, he could see James still seeking the movement, his hips lifting, seeking the firm contact. Richard reached back to a bowl and picked up a large cold ice cube. He placed the frozen square against James's warm skin and heard the muted gasp.

Moving the ice around James's skin, he saw how James fought with himself to stay still, the melting water running over his skin. Richard looked at the pink skin, looking over it with a loving gaze. 

"How's that James, heat and now ice, cooling that warm flesh that I lovingly gave you."

James just moaned, letting his mind go with the feelings. A few years ago he would never had admitted he liked this, letting his body feel, to take the different feelings that Richard drew out of him and actually crave more of it.

The thing was, Richard knew this. And gave it to him. With love.

Richard climbed onto the bed, moving to rub his groin against the tender skin, pushing the plug around as he bent forward to start kissing James's back. How he did love him, to let him do these things to him. To see what James was what he hid from most everyone in his life.

"Love you," he murmured as he kissed and nipped at James's back, licking along his spine, making James again making a noise muted by the gag.

Rubbing against his friends abused skin. 

Finding he needed to fill James now, he straightened up and started playing with the butt plug. It was a wider one then he normally would fill James with. When he pulled it out, he immediately filled James with his own cock, feeling James's body spasm being held open for so long.

James tried to struggle but he was in such a position that he couldn't move away from Richard.

Richard tried to settle him in a hush tone, but he wasn't helping really when he was stroking his hand against his abused skin, causing a fraction more pain then calming.

Moving his hips back and then forward, feeling the James's body spasm, it was an experience to feel. 

"Come on James, shove back. Show me you want this," he commanded as he swayed easily back and forth in James. James would have to show him he wanted him, to shove harder into him.

James did more, shoving his abused arse back into Richard, moaning from the feel of it. Richard started rocking his hips harder into him, the noise of heavy breathing and sweaty flesh hitting against each other was heard in the room. 

Richard stuck against James's prostrate, making his partner's body shake uncontrollably and groan with what his body's need.

"I love you James," Richard said once more as he let his hand slap against his lover's arse. That only seem to get James more in his need to feel the sharp pain.

Smiling again, Richard shoved hard against James and felt him convulse, his orgasm engulfing him. James's body pulled at him, taking him over like he knew it would. A shout and a grunt as his own body released, pumping into James.

Slumping for only a moment, Richard made himself move, reaching to unhook the leather bands that were tethered to the bed and help ease James down on the bed, save for the wet spot on the towel that he placed for such a purpose. 

Taking a moment he checked over James, making sure he was breathing properly in the sense of the exchange. Richard lowered his head to give him a light kiss and tell him he loved him. Then moved away to move the towel that held James's release away and went to the bathroom to get a flannel and towel to clean them both.

Later, James pillowed his head on Richard's chest, as he half lay on his side, finding his arse burning from the spanking he received. Richard stroked James's hair, just taking the moment of down time from what they had done. What is allowed to do, and how he enjoyed pushing at James. He was a lucky man, he knew that, to have a relationship as unique as this.


End file.
